


A present for the Birthday Girl

by Ren_Nakamura



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Creepy, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Family, Father-Daughter Relationship, I'm Bad At Tagging, My First Work in This Fandom, Short, Strained Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 11:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30071241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ren_Nakamura/pseuds/Ren_Nakamura
Summary: It's Chloe Price's 18th Birthday and David gives her a present.Otherwise titled: Is my Stepfather a creep or just misguided?While Max is mentioned lightly, she doesn't actually star in this fanfiction.
Relationships: David Madsen/Chloe Price, David Madsen/Joyce Price
Kudos: 4





	A present for the Birthday Girl

It was just another Saturday in Arcadia Bay for David Madsen. He had woken up early in the Morning with Joyce. She had an opening shift at work. He made her breakfast for once:  
bacon a little overcooked, a fried egg and mushroom. 

She laid out presents in the front room for her daughter, likely not to rise till noon, for her 18th birthday. He and her had a rough history over the last four years,but he tried his best to get through her teen angst.

He walked with Joyce down to the seafront café and kissed her on the lips as they parted. He walked the long way home, enjoying the quiet of suburbia.

He spent the rest of the morning tinkering with the car in his Garage, it hadn't been running so well lately,but it was his pride. He set up a folding chair outside the garage and took his lunch.

About half past 11 Chloe made an appearance out of the front door, likely to head out with that girl Max who had recently resurfaced in her life. David called out to his stepdaughter.

"Good Morning Chloe" he said from his seat "It's unusual to see you in the AM. got any big plans today?"

Chloe rolled her eyes at step-prick,but walked over to him anyway. "No nothing much" she forced herself to behave with some tact. Her birthday didn't mean much to her herself, but she didn't want to upset her mom on a day like this "Me and Max were going to take the bus to the Mall,use some of my Birthday card money" 

David nodded. "big 1-8 today right?" He stood up, placing his beer can down on the pavement. "Wait there", he instructed the girl. She surprisingly listened. He walked into the garage and found the little jewelry box he had tucked away in one of the cupboards.

He walked back over to Chloe and stood behind her. "I'm not a sentimental man and I know we've had our differences, but believe me when I say you mean something to me Chloe" he took the little ruby pendant out of its box and placed it around her neck. Chloe flinched slightly as he touched her neck. She wasn't exactly an affectionate person, and in all this time hadn't even shared a hug with her mother's husband. "It's been a challenge, but I've watched you grow into the strong woman you are. And each day you look more like your mother" His hand lingered too long on her shoulders and Chloe broke off. She looked at the man unsure what to do for a second, before taking off to meet with Max.


End file.
